Morgan Or Reid?
by mindspsychoaddict
Summary: Emily finds out both Morgan and Reid are in love with her and she has to choose between the two? Will it be protective Morgan or caring Reid? Set after Lauren, in this Emily never 'died', and Ian Doyle died. If only...
1. Chapter 1

**An idea I came up with that I thought would be interesting. What if both Morgan AND Reid were in love with Emily? Who would she choose? Reid or Morgan? Please review! Also this is dedicated to CrystalIceLover, I know you're such a huge Reid/Emily shipper. Make sure to check out her story We're Going Down.**

Reid Or Morgan?

Emily Prentiss had noticed that Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan had been behaving differently recently. They were a lot nicer to her after everything with Ian Doyle, then again everyone was. But there was no more teasing from Morgan. He was the perfect gentleman. And Reid wasn't awkward around her anymore. He was still shy, but he could actually talk to her, and brought up topics of conversation that weren't about Star Trek. They had normal conversations. Well normal for Reid.

Some people had noticed the change in atmosphere, Rossi often winked at her when Morgan did something nice for her, and Hotch always glared at Emily whenever Reid did something nice. It was probably his version of a wink. Even JJ, who occasionly dropped in whenever she had the time, smiled at Emily whenever one of the guys talked to her. Garcia avoided Emily as much as possible, like she was trying not to tell her something. That something was that Derek Morgan was in love with Emily Prentiss. But he didn't want her to know yet. JJ also seemed to be keeping back something. Spencer Reid was also in love with Emily Prentiss. Rossi knew this, Hotch knew this, everyone knew except Emily.

Rossi and Garcia were Team Morgan, JJ and Hotch were Team Reid. Neither Morgan nor Reid knew of the other's feelings, it was probably better this way, the rest of the team had decided, there could be fights that could ruin the team dynamic. And with the job they had they needed everyone to support each other as best they could.

Emily was having lunch with JJ one day, and unknown to Emily or Garcia, JJ had invited Garcia along. It wasn't that Garcia didn't like Emily, she loved her really, it was just that she knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut around her. She was so happy her chocolate thunder god had fell in love, and in her mind there was no better person. But Reid complicated things. And as much as she adored Boy Genius, Morgan was like her brother and she secretly hoped that if Emily found out Morgan loved her before she found out about Reid, she might pick Morgan. But Morgan had sworn her to secrecy. And that was why she was avoiding Emily.

''Hey JJ we never have lunch on Wednesdays, is there something the-Oh,'' Garcia said when she saw Emily.

''Emily Prentiss Penelope Garcia, Penelope Garcia Emily Prentiss, oh wait you already know each other don't you?'' JJ said, introducing him.

''JJ what's going on?'' Garcia asked.

''We can't keep her in the dark anymore Pen. She deserves to know.''

''But JJ we can't.''

''She has to know.''

''Has to know what?'' Emily asked, getting very confused. Garcia looked at JJ, and reluctantly sat down. They both faced her and spoke at exactly the same time. ''Morgan is in love with you,'' admitted Garcia.

''Reid is in love with you,'' admitted JJ.

''Wait what? Morgan's in love with Reid?'' Emily said, getting more confused.

''No, Morgan is in love with you,'' Garcia clarified.

''And so is Reid,'' said JJ.

''Wait so they're both in love with me? Oh god,'' said Emily as her eyes grew wider and wider. Every girl dreamed of having two men fighting over her, but having two of your best friends, who were also friends, fighting over you was a nightmare. Whatever decision she made had the potential to destroy the team.

''Yep, they both love you. Congrats Em, you have two guys fighting over you,'' said JJ.

''I'm not thrilled with it. Wanna swap?''

''No, I'm fine with Will. Em I know this is a very difficult decision for you to make, and a life-changing one too and you shouldn't be forced into this, but you can't ignore it,'' said JJ compassionately, and reached out and held a clearly unsure Emily's hand.

''But just so you know, Morgan's been in love with you longer. He told me months ago. He's crazy about you Emily. He's willing to give up everything for you. Even his womanizing ways,'' Garcia interrupted, making sure to defend her team.

''Yes, but REID,'' JJ butted in, ''Is really in love with you. It's really sweet. He worried so much when you were missing, and was really heartbroken when he thought you were gone. He's so in love with you, he'd do anything. He is unsure with women, but he knows how he feels for you. He really wants to be with you and make you happy.''

''But Morgan is willing to give you a family. He said so himself,'' Garcia said, knowing this could influence Emily's decision. It was no secret Emily wanted kids, and if she chose Morgan she could have them.

''He said that?'' asked Emily.

''Multiple times.''

''Ya but I'm sure Reid would give you a family too. Once he figures out what to do, if you nkow what I mean. And Reid even thought about buying you a ring. He wants to marry you,'' JJ stated.

Emily was touched at that. Reid could be sweet. ''Morgan will marry you too!'' defended Garcia.

''Ya well Reid is certain to not cheat on you. You know what they say, a leopard never changes his spots.''

''Huh! Morgan is completely dedicated to Emily!''

''Is that why I saw him out with a woman last Friday night?''

''He's not with her yet!''

''See, never changes spots. Reid won't cheat on you Em.''

''But Reid doesn't seem capable of showing affection. What good is a relationship without that?''

''Reid can change!''

''And Morgan can't?''

''It's just Reid's habit. He never had to show affection! He can learn! But with Morgan it's a lifestyle choice, much harder to change!''

''Morgan can protect her much better!''

''Uh, I can protect myself thanks!'' Emily said.

''Shut up Emily, this isn't your fight! Morgan can make Emily laugh, every girl wants that!''

''Reid is funny!''

''Oh ya sure quantum physics knock knock jokes are the funniest things around at the moment!''

''At least his jokes aren't all about sex!''

''Oh you did not just go there!''

''I did! And everyone knows Emily is a nerd-''

''Hey!''

''Reid loves that about her! He's perfect for her!''

''But her and Morgan like Vonnegate or whatever his name is!''

''Vonnegut,'' Emily corrected, but they didn't notice.

''Reid has read nearly every book under the sun! I'm sure he's read Vonnegate or whoever he is!''

''Vonnegut!'' Emily shouted but she still wasn't getting any attention,

''At least Morgan won't randomly spew out facts nobody cares about!''

''Reid isn't like that all the time!''

''Have you ever talked to him?''

''Ok, he does, but he will change!''

''A leopard never changes its spots JJ!''

''Guys stop! It's my decision! It's hard enough and this is just making it worse! You're not going to influence me!''

Garcia and JJ fell silent. ''You're right Em. We're sorry, it's just Reid is so much better for you,'' JJ said.

''No way! Morgan is!''

''What? Reid is ten times the man Morgan is!''

''If you count being a nerd manly then ya! Morgan has muscles!''

''A six-pack doesn't make a man!''

''GUYS! Give it a rest! All this arguing and bickering isn't helping! Please stop, I.. I just need to things through, '' said Emily as she took her bag and walked away from the table.

''Well look what you did now,'' JJ remarked leaning back in her chair.

''What I did? If you hadn't been so pigheaded in your defence of Reid none of this would have happened!''

''I'm looking out for Emily here! She has a better chance of being happy with Reid!''

''You know what JJ...''' Emily glanced around one more time and saw they had started fighting again. They were doing her head in. It was confused enough but they were just making it worse. She knew they had her best interests at heart, but they were going about the wrong way persuading her.

She walked for what seemed like forever. She was going through the pros and cons of each decision. In one hand there was Morgan, a player sure, but he had a heart of gold and if he was willing to give up his womanizing ways he must be really serious about her. But it wasn't certain that he could ever leave his past behind.

On the other hand was Reid, sweet, kind, thoughtful Reid who she could have intelligient conversations with. She knew he'd do anything to make her happy, and if he was thinking of buying a ring then he really did love her. But Garcia was right. He mighn't be able to show affection. It could just be like a friendship if he wasn't comfortable with it.

There was risks on both sides, but there was also a chance to be truly happy with either man. It had occured to her that choosing one over the other could divide the team, and she couldn't even think about that, but if they both truly loved her, then they would be happy she was happy, and happy for their friend. It had also occured to her that she could choose neither, but she'd be breaking two hearts then, and she couldn't hurt both of them.

She thought long and hard once more. She reached deep down into her heart, something she never did much before. It was weird at first, but the more she searched insde herself, the more obvious the answer became. This guy had always been there for her, sure they had their fights and both had flaws, but they were really good friends and Emily could see herself with him for the rest of her life. She could love him. He could be her life. The answer was right in front of her now, she had made her decision.

**So who is it going to be? Morgan or Reid? You decide! Tell me who you think should be with Emily. R&R! And check out CrystalIceLover's Were Going Down!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here it is. I took what everyone said into consideration, and here is what you voted for. The public have spoken, so without further ado here is Emily's Choice. (Should I change the name to that?). I hope you like it, and if you don't well you voted for it. I'll shut up now.**

Chapter 2

Morgan. It had to be Morgan. He was probably her best friend on the team, he was her partner, they had a wonderful bond, and neither of them were sure where friendship was replaced by something stronger. Morgan had at least known for a while, but with Emily it took a lot of soul searching until it hit her smack bang in the face. She was in love with Derek Morgan.

They always playfully flirted, usually casually and platonically, he always had her back, they teased each other, and Reid, together, and got on great. They had never really fought, and she had to admit, she trusted him. There had been a slight bit of tension between her and Morgan after the whole Doyle thing, and he seemed miffed that she didn't trust him. But she trusted him now. She trusted that he would give up his womanizing ways and settle down, and have a family. If this was going to work though, she would have to sit him down and explain to him why she did what she did, and hope he would understand. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was vital if they wanted the relationship they were about to embark on to last.

She looked around and surveyed her surroundings. She knew where she was, and made her way back to the cafe where low and behold, JJ and Garcia were still fighting. ''That's not the point JJ!'' Garcia argued.

''Pen it is and if you can't-... Em, you're back,'' JJ said as she saw Emily approaching them. ''Did you decide?''

''I did,'' she replied.

''And?'' Garcia said.

''I have to tell him first,'' she said and moved to stand up. JJ grabbed her arm and said ''Aww come on at least give us a clue.''

Emily sighed and took a chocolate bar out of her bag and placed in on the table and walked off. JJ and Garcia stared at it. ''A candy bar? What is she having an affair with Willy Wonka or something?'' Garcia wondered.

''I don't know. Why did she have to be so vague, I mean come on, this isn't a clue.''

''No it's a snack,'' said Garcia as she grabbed the bar. ''Want some?''

''No thanks. Chocolate bar, hmmm...''

''Dam her anyway, we're not profilers, we can't piece puzzles together.''

''Ya I'm a liasion and you're a tech analyst. Cryptic riddles are not our specialty.''

''You'd think she'd realise that.''

''Ya, maybe she likes to be mysterious.'' They both stared at it for a while longer, frowns appearing on their face as they tried to piece together the puzzle. They stared in silence, their brown furrowed and JJ's head cocked slightly to the side. ''Chocolate thunder god,'' she whispered suddenly.

''What?''

''Chocolate thunder god! She chose Morgan! Oh god she chose Morgan.''

''Yes! Yes yes yes yes yeah! Come on Team Morgan!'' Garcia exclaimed and began dancing.

''Pen sit down, people are watching,'' JJ hissed.

''Sorry, I'm just excited!''

''Reid is going to be heartbroken.''

''JJ, you knew this was an awkward situation. Someone had to get hurt, this time it was Reid.''

''I know he just never gets a break.'' Their eyes turned back to the chocolate bar again. ''I can't believe we didn't get that,'' JJ said.

''I know, we are stupid.''

''So very stupid.''

Emily was driving back to the BAU in her car. She was nervous, and for a few reasons. The first was obviously telling Morgan that she felt the same, and they were possibly beginning the rest of their lives. God she was such a romantic. It was almost pathetic.

The second was Reid. She did love Reid, but like a little brother. She couldn't imagine being with him, it just felt...wrong. But seeing his face as she told him would be heartbreaking. Like kicking a puppy heartbreaking. It would be best to come from her directly, than for him to see her with Morgan, and internally get eaten up inside. This way was the most humane, there would be slightly less pain.

She arrived back at the BAU and noted that both Morgan and Reid's cars were there. A good sign, she didn't have to wait. She was hoping to find Morgan first, and explain to him before she had to break poor Reid's heart. She felt awful about it, but she couldn't be with both.

She had prepared a speech in the car, but she forgot every word as she opened the glass doors into the bullpen. Reid was at his desk, but there was no sign of Morgan. Suddenly, a strong arm grabbed hers. ''Emily I need to talk to you,'' said Morgan exasperatedly.

Guess who arrived over then with impeccable timing. Reid. ''Hey Emily I uh..need to talk to you now,'' Reid said, getting uncomfortable with Morgan there.

''Sorry Pretty Boy but I need to talk to her first,'' Morgan said.

''Bu this is really important.''

''Ya well so is mine.''

''It can't wait.''

''I'm sure it can.''

''It can't.'' They both turned to Emily and at the same time said ''Emily, I'm in love with you.''' They whipped their heads around to face the other. ''You love her?'' Morgan asked.

''You love her?''

''Deeply, Emily I-''

''Hey, you don't get to say your bit first!'' Reid interrupted. Emily was dying inside. This was the worst possibility. Both of them arguing, both of them having to be there to see the other's news, it was hell.

''Guys! Can we go somewhere more private?'' Emily asked. She led them to Garcia's office, and closed the door behind them. They were both about to talk when she silenced them. ''Sssh! I already know that both of you love me.''

''Garcia,'' Morgan cursed under his breath.

''I thought hard about this, I really did, it was the hardest decision I ever had to make-''

''Emily please-'' Reid began to say but she cut him off.

''I made my decision. I can't hear anything else, I just can't, it'll make everything so much harder.''

''So who did you pick?'' Morgan asked.

Emily sighed, looked at both of them and said ''Morgan.'' Morgan sighed in relief and happiness while Reid just froze, probably unable to comprehend what had happened. He had never experienced heartbreak before. ''Reid I'm sorry,'' Emily said before Morgan walked over to her and held her hand.

''Emily I swear I'll change. I love you, you're the only one I want, I'll make you happy.''

''I know,'' she smiled, before looking back to Reid who had just collapsed into a chair holding his head.

**So there it is. There WILL be a chapter three, and just to warn you, it will be sad. I am so sorry to Team Reid fans, but there was a vote and Team Morgan won. I guess you can't have them all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter three. I promised you it would be sad, as it deals with everything from Reid's point. Please review.:)**

Chapter Three

It felt like a burning inferno inside his head. The throbbing was simply too much to bear, it felt like his head could split open at any moment. The pain behind his head was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, even worse than when they were in Miami. They had gotten slightly better in the last couple of weeks, but all his progress was thrown out the window when Emily muttered that single word. ''Morgan.''

Morgan. The man he called a friend, a brother almost, had stolen his love away from him. Completely typical, Morgan always got the girl. But this girl was different. It wasn't just a random girl at a club, it was Emily.

Of all the people Morgan had to fall in love with, he picked Emily. He was the type of guy who never fell in love, but he had to defy his reputation and fall in love with Emily. His Emily.

The searing pain inside his head got worse as he watched them talking, as she smiled at him, as he held her hand, the hand he should be holding. He felt sick, he shouldn't be touching her. But he was, he was holding her hand, he was touching her cheek, oh god, he kissed her.

The pain got worse. He started rubbing his temples, even though he knew it was was more to do with easing stress and to help you relax during a headache rather than banish the pain. Oh why did this have to hurt so bad? Not the headache, but the heartbreak. His head was bad but his heart felt a hundred times worse. It felt broken, and as if a thousand red hot daggers had been plunged in there. His headache got worse again. The temples thing wasn't helping, it was nearly making it worse. Or maybe it was from watching Morgan and Emily, his Emily, flaunting in front of him, teasing him, mocking him. Torturing him.

He clutched the chair for support. His headache had gotten so bad he couldn't see in front of him clearly, it was all just random shapes and blurs. He tried to stand up, but his feet gave away. He sat back down in the chair again, and the next thing he knew was that he was getting lightheaded. He had fainted.

Emily had been watching Reid out of the corner of her eye as Morgan started showing his affection. He had obviously got another headache, and this one looked really bad. She tried to go over to him and comfort him, but she couldn't break away from Morgan. He held her and it was nice, bit right now she just wanted to help Reid. it was the least she could do. Morgan only let her go when he heard Reid crumple up on the floor, bringing one of Garcia's precious monitors with him.

Morgan spun around and ran to Reid. Emily was hot on his heels. ''Hey Pretty Boy come on wake up,'' Morgan said as he lightly slapped Reid's cheek. ''What caused this?''

''What do you think? I was trying to break away from you, he didn't have to see this,'' Emily replied.

''Wait, we did this?''

''Yes, we did. Oh I hope he's ok.''

''It looks like he fainted. It was probably one of his headaches. He was having headaches you know.''

''I know, he told me before I went AWOL. Oh god, I feel terrible.''

''Emily this isn't your fault.''

''No it's not! It's both of your faults for falling in love with me!''

''See that's what I love about you, you're snarky, I like that,'' Morgan smiled.

''Derek, focus on Reid. And you have to call me Emily from now on because calling me Prentiss would be weird.''

''Ok princess. Hey he's waking up.'' Reid stirred and opened his eyes just a crack. They got accustomed to the light before he opened them fully. ''Oh, you're still here. I better go, I don't want to get in the way of love's young dream,'' he said and moved to get up.

''Whoa whoa slow down there pretty boy, we need to talk about this,'' Morgan said, not allowing him to get up.

''I'd rather not.''

''Reid, we have to. We work with you, you are going to see us everyday,'' Emily sad slowly.

''Don't remind me.''

''We promise not to be too affectionate around you.''

''Oh I don't want to ruin your fun.''

''You're not. Reid we have to talk about this properly. As adults. It'll make this easier on everyone, I promise,'' Emily said as she took Reid's hand. ''Please?''

''I'm all ears,'' Reid sighed.

Emily helped him up and sat him down on one of Garcia's swivel chairs. Both her and Morgan faced him as he winced again. The pain hadn't disappeared since he fainted. ''Reid, first I'm sorry. I really am. I hate that I hurt you and I'll try to make it up to you. I'm not that great anyway. I am so sorry Reid,'' she apologised.

''Why? It's not your fault Morgan always gets the girl,'' Reid snapped.

''Reid, don't see it like that.''

''How am I supposed to see it? I'm obviously not good enough for you, so why should I see it as anything like that?''

''Reid, I never said that!''

''Ya kid, back off,'' Morgan defended.

''I can fight my own battles Derek,'' Emily scowled before turning back to Reid.

''You didn't have to say it. You chose him, not me, him. I knew I should have taken your advice Morgan and started going to the gym.''

''Reid I didn't pick him because he has muscles!''

''But it's an important factor right?'' Morgan interrupted.

''You're not helping Derek! Just sit in the corner ok?'' Morgan did as he was told and Emily turned back to Reid. ''I didn't pick Morgan because has muscles, I didn't pick him because he's more experienced in love, I didn't pick him because he was good with women. That was one of the bad sides to him.''

''So I obviously had more bad sides then?''

''No, I couldn't really find anything bad to do with you Reid. I know you could make me happy, and I know you could love me,'' she mentally braced herself before saying ''But I don't love you. Not in that way anyway. I love you like my brother.''

Reid winced in pain again and Emily wasn't sure if it was from the headache or from the words she had just spoken. ''That's what everyobdy sees me as. A kid. To eveyone, I'm just a kid. I'm not, I'm twenty-eight now , and although I might not be that experienced I have needs too! Just like anyone else! I'm sick of being treated like a baby! I told you about my headaches Emily because I thought you wouldn't make me feel like a baby! But you're just like the rest of them, and it hurts Emily, it hurts! I thought I could trust you Emily but clearly I can't!'' Reid snapped, as he stood up with anger.

Emily backed away in fright, she wasn't used to seeing him like this. Morgan came over to her instinctively and held her arm but she shrugged out of his grip. She didn't need protection, especially not from Reid.

She suddenly realised what Reid was talking about. They were treating him like a kid, thinking he was weak and only had brains, no brawn, but they were wrong. He had feelings, adult feelings and what they were doing wasn't fair. They had to change.

''Reid I-'' Emily began but she was cut off by Reid.

''Don't say whatever you were going to say! I don't want to hear it!''

''Hey listen here now!'' Morgan said angrily as he pushed Reid up against the wall. ''Don't talk to her like that! We put her in an awkward and extremely difficult position so don't go throwing your toys out of the pram just because she didn't pick you!''

''I'm not sulking! I love her Morgan and I lost her to you! I thought you were my friend, I thought both of you were, but you betrayed me!''

''We didn't betray you! We fell in love!''

''But I love her too!'' Emily watched on horrified as the two men battled it out. Morgan had Reid by the collar of his shirt, but from what she just saw Reid could be dangerous when he was angry. And he was really angry. She just hoped Morgan didn't hurt him too much. And there she did it again, thinking he was weak.

''I know Reid I know! But she didn't pick you! I know it'll hurt now but you'll get over it!''

''I won't have to get over it! You're going to cheat on her and she'll come running back to me!''

''I won't cheat on her!''

''Don't listen to him Emily! We both know he can't change, and you can avoid this hurt! Pick me! I won't cheat on you!''

''Ok that's it! I will not cheat on her! Stop using your huge vocabulary to manipulate her! You have know idea how I feel for her! Trying to make her think that I don't is just cowardly!'' Reid glared at Morgan, his smoldering gaze not portraying his true anger. If there was one thing he hated being called was a coward. He was not a coward. Just because he didn't kick down doors or man-handle UnSubs didn't make him a coward. True bravery comes from within, and even Morgan didn't go in when they faced Randall Garner. It was him. He wouldn't stand being called a coward when he wasn't one.

All his anger boiled up inside him. He could feel it surging inside him, and it got so strong that he wasn't sure it if it was the headache or anger that was causing the throbbing. His anger spilled out suddenly and he launched at Morgan, punching him square in the face, causing him to fall backwards and stumble onto the floor, clutching his nose. Reid stood above him with raw, bloodied knuckles, and breathed out forcefully. Emily rushed to Morgan's side, not bothering to chastise Reid for hitting him, knowing he was dangerous right now.

Morgan refused Emily's help, and instead threw himself at Reid. His fist connected with Reid's lip, and caused him to fall backwards onto Garcia's workstation. He recovered almost instantly and attacked Morgan again, sending another punch towards him, knocking him to the ground. Morgan caught Reid's ankle on the way down and brought him crashing down with him. They started wrestling on the ground, punching and hitting each other, trying to cause as much pain as possible.

Emily was horrified. She knew she had to break them up , but she she couldn't. She just froze. Luckily Hotch heard the commotion just before one of them killed the other and ran in to break it up. He pulled Reid off Morgan, whose shirt was covered in blood, and made Reid stand over at one side of the room. Reid too was covered in blood and looked like his nose was broken. Hotch gave him his best angry glare before launching into them about how they were a team, that this was inappropriate and wrong, and that he'd have to suspend them both, even if he didn't want to. He sent them both to his office. Just as he left he turned to Emily and said ''You should have picked Reid.''

**I think I can add another chapter to this to finish it up, if you want. Again I am sorry to Team Reid supporters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is it, the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, even if you were Team Reid, and thanks guys for all the reviews. They mean a lot. And thank you to CrystalIceLover for all your support.**

Chapter Four

Morgan and Reid were sat in Hotch's office waiting. What was taking him so long? Was this some kind of twisted interrogation technique he learned, or invented, when he was at the academy? One more minute with him, and he was going to lose it. He glared at the other, and the other glared back.

Reid cracked his knuckles and crossed his legs, but quickly uncrossed them. It was his nervous habit, and one of the most eight common in America. Emily's was nail-biting, Garcia tapped a pen constantly, JJ used twirl her hair, Morgan paced, Rossi tapped his finger and Hotch didn't seem to get nervous. He knew what he did was stupid, and reckless and slightly childish, but with the headache and the testosterone and adrenaline, as well as the heartbreak, bubbling inside him it made an dangerous concoction, one he didn't like. And it could potentially cost him his job.

Morgan on the other hand just sat there, almost perfectly still, but his mind wasn't. It was running through the fight, to Emily, how mad she'd be at him, the grilling he was going to get from Hotch, and then back to Emily again. This was the first time he had gotten to think about everything. He still had to digest that she chose him, she wanted to be with him, that they were going to make a go of things, that there was a chance she loved him too. But after this, she mightn't be so sure. He'd just have to make it up to her.

Hotch finally arrived. He closed the door behind him, and it was like he was locking prisoners away. They sure felt like prisoners.

He sat down behind his desk and glared at them. ''What in the name of God was that?'' he spoke, his features clearly portraying anger.

''Well, it was..'' Reid began.

''Look Hotch, you know how I feel for Emily,'' Morgan took over.

''Wait you knew about him too?'' Reid asked Hotch.

''Wait, you knew about both of us?'' Morgan asked.

''Everyone did,'' Hotch replied stoically.

''Thanks for telling us man. Anyway, she chose me, and Reid here got upset because she didn't choose him and started acting like a baby,'' Morgan explained.

''That's not what happened! I have an eidetic memory, I know what happened and it wasn't that!'' Reid protested. ''She...chose him, and...and.. my headaches started, and then started rubbing it in my face by getting all affectionate with her-''

''I was just kissing my new girlfriend!''

''Did you really have to do it in front of me? And then next thing I know I had fainted and Morgan and Em-Prentiss stood over me. Then they wanted to 'talk' and I got angry, which you have to admit Hotch I had a right to! Then things got heated, and we both said a few choice words and then...''

''Then I hit him. I started it Hotch, it was my fault. Reid was defending himself. I got a bit carried away, I'm sorry Hotch, and I'm sorry Reid,'' Morgan confessed, althought it wasn't really a confession. He lied.

Reid stared at him open-mouthed. ''Is this true Reid?'' Hotch asked.

Morgan looked at him, urging him to lie, and Reid muttered ''Uh ya.''

Hotch sighed and said to Morgan ''Morgan I'm going to have to suspend you for two days without pay. But I won't report you to Strauss. I should, but I won't. You're lucky, just make sure it doesn't happen again. You too Reid, you're lucky to get off with just a warning. But if this happens again I have no other choice than to report it to Strauss. Now go please,'' said Hotch almost emotionless. He mightn't show that he cares, but he does and he just demonstrated it to them right there.

They exited Hotch's office and Morgan went down to his desk to pack up his stuff. Reid followed him down and asked ''Wait Morgan why did you do that? I threw the first punch, it was my fault, you got in trouble for nothing.''

''Reid, I figured that I hurt you enough with Emily. You don't deserve to lose Emily and get suspended in the same day. Two days is nothing, it just means I can't go higher in the chain of command. I hated being Unit Chief anyway. It's Hotch's job. Emily is so much more important to me than this job, and I know this hurts man, but it will get better, I promise. I'm so sorry in all of this Reid. It's just the worst situation ever. But you don't deserve to take two hits, so I'll take the suspension,'' Morgan answered, patting Reid on the shoulder. ''Now I almost wish she chose you because I have to go and explain it all to her Pretty Boy. See there's a bad side too. She is going to be so pissed at me,'' Morgan smiled and went off to find Emily, leaving Reid alone at his desk.

Reid thought this true. What Morgan did was so kind, he didn't mean to steal Emily off him, it was just an unfortunate coincidence. It stung now, but he could forgive him. And after all Morgan did, he didn't even say thanks. He had to let Morgan, and Emily, know that he could grow to be ok with this. He ran out the glass doors after Morgan and spotted him up the hall getting an earful from Emily. ''Suspended? Oh Derek why did you have to be so stupid?'' Emily shouted.

''He did it for me Emily,'' Reid said as he ran up to them. ''He got my back, and took the fall.''

A confused Emily looked from Reid back to Morgan. ''Did you seriously do that?''

''Yeah, and don't hate me, I figured it was the least I could do for the poor kid,'' Morgan answered, smiling at Reid.

''Thanks man, I don't know what to say. That's the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me, even if twenty-three minutes and forty-nine seconds earlier you stole Emily from me,'' Reid said.

''Anytime man, I feel like I owe you one.''

''Call it even?'' Reid said, offering Morgan his hand.

''Even,'' Morgan replied, shaking Reid's hand.

''And even though I might be mad at you two for a while, you have my blessing. I want both of you to be happy, and you clearly are with each other and I don't want to get in the way of that.''

''Reid you have no idea how much that means to me,'' Emily said as Morgan put a hand around her waist. ''I was afraid of losing you, and this was why I was afraid. I couldn't stand losing either of you.''

''You haven't lost me. I can live with being friends,'' Reid smiled. ''And I'm sorry I hit you Morgan.''

''I didn't even feel it. I just hope I didn't hurt you too badly kid,'' Morgan teased.

''Didn't feel a thing. Although you might have broken my nose.''

''Sorry kid, but you did throw the first punch.''

''Ya I know, sorry.''

''It's ok kid, look I better head or Hotch will kill me.''

''Oh ya of course, see you around,'' Reid said as they turned to leave.

''Wait! One more thing, Reid I have this single friend,'' Emily explained.

''Heh, I think I'll stick to being single for the time being Emily,'' Reid said.

''You'd like her, she's like you, you know smart and nerdy.''

''I appreciate the offer but I'm ok Emily,'' he smiled.

''Alright, but give me a call if you change your mind.''

''I will.'' He watched them walk away, and although it hurt like hell, he'd get over it eventually. Life goes on, but you never forget your first love, especially if that love is Emily Prentiss.

* * *

Out in the carpark Emily walked with Morgan to his car. ''That was a really nice thing to do,'' she said.

''I owed it to the kid, I got you, and a suspension is worth it. I figured I got the longer end of the straw,'' he laughed and leaned down to kiss Emily.

''I hope he's ok,'' Emily worried after they ended the kiss.

''He'll be fine, he's strong and all he needs is a good night,'' Morgan answered.

''You are such a man! Sex won't solve everything.''

''It might help. Look Em he will move on, it could take a month, a year, heck he might even have forgotten about it by tomorrow.''

''He has an eidetic memory, he won't forget.''

''I know. It'll take time, but soon it'll be like nothing ever happened.''

''Ok, I guess you're right.''

''I'm always right.''

''Shut up and go home ok?''

''Ok, but I am so coming over to your place later with pizza and beer and don't even think of stopping me Emily Prentiss!''

''With pizza and beer? Why would I stop you?''

''Night princess!''

''Night Derek.'' She walked back into the BAU, leaving the carpark behind.

* * *

Back in a dark office, high in BAU headquarters, Penelope Garcia and Jennifer Jareau were sitting watching what had happened in the carpark unfold before their eyes. ''Still think she'd be better off with Reid?'' Garcia asked.

''Well...they are cute, and do seem to care for each other,'' JJ answered reluctantly.

''See! Perfect couple! Boy Genius will get over it, trust me Jayje.''

''I know, I just hope it's soon. You know how upset he can get.''

''I do, but he will be fine. Trust me. Now, since we're done spying on Emily and chocolate thunder god, how about we shift the all-seeing magic eye to Rossi's office? I saw a woman walking in there earlier and she hasn't come out yet.''

''Oooh you're on!''

**Again I hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are extremely welcome. If you're nice enough, I might be able to find some way to continue it:)**

The End


End file.
